


Then and There

by altairattorney



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just in time – Sissel could not know. He does now, and meows out a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and There

When he came to life, he would never have known why. He wandered blindly, without a thought, just perceiving. His universe was a wide pool of rain, fuzzy and cold, with only just the black blot of his mother to protect him from that big slice of world.

He did nothing but eat and sleep, all the time. Not that he had many alternatives; he parted his life between few minutes of wide-open eyes and long hours of a much darker oblivion. He heard every sound, but he did not want to move – all he could do was rouse every now and then, staring at a thick mist with his big sleepy eyes.

Everything was as usual when he was left alone. He merely awakened with nothing around him. It had to happen sometime; he just didn't want it to, not yet.

He tottered until his legs could carry him. Who could guess where they were now – where the cold peeping creatures always by his side, where the mountain of fur, so black and warm, maybe swallowed by some darker night.

Eventually, the cold of winter came. That was when his instincts, until then buried and dulled by hunger, helped him for the first time.

His legs sprang, and he ran. He ran to get somewhere else, to escape the cold and dangers of the world – in that moment, he had no choice but to do something. And none of the few visitors of Temsik Park cared about the little stray, a poor animal like hundreds of others.

That was no surprise. Nothing special was, nor would ever be, in that bundle of flesh and bones. Nonetheless – and his whiskers quiver joyfully at the thought – a small group of people will always think otherwise.

The black kitten pattered on the road, aimlessly. While his muzzle searched the ground, desperately looking for a scrap of food, a slow destiny ran through its paths; it arrived, spinning its enormous wheels, right on the other side of the crossroads.

He was just in time – Sissel could not know. He does now, and meows out a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my latest Italian story, written in February, and my first Italian-English translation. It was a terrible experience. Well, I changed some sentences and expressions, but it seems I couldn’t adapt my Italian style to my English style. It is just too different. Well, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
